The Calm
by Novagrey
Summary: Not actually Skins but almost like skins, I needed a place to put my story but this is a dramatic, romantic, crazy thrill ride of a story about a bunch of different people trying to survive while going through crazy stuff I guess, give it a read if you come across it ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! Smut/Fluff/Slow burn/ ect. To see my characters link in bio connected to my tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

I know what you're thinking "How did an intelligent, hardworking, overachiever like Coyote Gades crash and fall hard on her face?". Well ill tell you how, it all started 6 months ago when I graduated high school, salutatorian class of 2010. That's when the problems started, my parents decided it was best for me to move in with my older brother Alex so we could fix the broken bond we once had before he moved to Tunis for a few months "for a job" but little did they know….. Not only did Alex run into some illegal problems but he brought them with him back home to Degrotta . Those illegal problems included, sex trafficking, drugs, and gambling. Don't get me wrong, my brother is a pretty cool guy. He has people hooked to his charms the very moment they meet him, hes also a guy you can trust, which is another reason I didn't mind living with him. Hes well trained in martial arts and has a pretty neat gun collection, with that being said I guess I should've mentioned earlier that hes also a protector. A protector is someone that acts as a "knight" or 'guard" to well known wealthy figures. Can you believe they even actually have a school to train as a protector? Pretty cool right...so I thought. Only men are allowed to train as protectors which of course is unfair but I have no intentions in learning how to use a gun. My brother is a protector to not one but two families; The Utlas's and The Devaines's. While working for the Utlas's my brother was shot twice, once causing him to take a break from work for two months. Because my brother lived such a dangerous life, made sure I wouldn't be any part of it besides the being his younger sister that lives with him part. Of course our parents have no idea about the stuff that Alex does but I'm sure they wouldn't be surprised, our parents were part of the people who created these organizations which are most illegal. At the end of the day, family is all I have so who am I to judge?

"Coyote!" "Coyote" "Coyo…." "WHAT!" I scream as I wake up from a long overdue nap. I look at the clock on my dresser to see the time and date " _November 16,2011...2:12 pm" "_ Your friends are here and don't you have to pick up Jade from school?" Alex says as he stands in my door frame dripping wet as if he just came out of the shower. "No shes getting a ride from Gia today" "Then why is Gia downstairs waiting for you in the car?" "Oh shit its Friday, I forgot its Gia's birthday party" I say as I jump up out of my bed thankfully I was already dressed and just happened to doze off while studying for my upcoming nursing exam. "Well you better hurry up because you know how Gia can b…" "How can Gia be Alexandre?" We both turn around to see Gia Sorsa standing in the hallway as her mocha skin is glistening because of the sunlight that's piercing through the half opened window in near the stairs. As I run pass her to get down the stairs I notice her and Alex giving each other a suspicious look which is nothing new. Ever since I moved in with Alex there has been a weird tension between him and Gia but I always brush it off. "Fuck Gia, I'm ready lets go!" I call out to her because shes taking her sweet time to get down the stairs. "I'm coming "she says but stops to say bye to Alex who is still in the hallway staring at Gia as if she was Aphrodite or something. I grab a Capri sun out the freezer and make my way to the car with Gia right behind me. "Yes you brought out the mercedez today!" "well duh I cant have the birthday girl ride out in that hummer, ugh they're so played out" Gia says as she hops in the drivers seat and sticks the key in the ignition. I go to drink my juice but its frozen which sucks so I put it to the side. "Hey Gia whats the deal with you and my brother?" She turns to look at me with her aviators on I can still tell shes giving me a death glare. "We graduated together" "That's it?" I ask hoping for more info she just sits there quietly for a good 13 seconds as we get onto the parkway then says "That's it"

10 minutes later we pull into the school's parking lot, as I get out of the car Gia runs around the car to me and fixes my hair, I forgot to straighten it before I left the house like I planned on doing. As were waiting for 2:45 to come around Gia decides to start conversation by mentioning my boyfriend Jackal."So when are y'all going to get married?" I nearly spat my drink that finally defrost out."Gia stop, please we've only been together for 3 months" "Yeah but you two are so in love and hes perfect and you're perfect, you two getting married would be PERFECT" I give Gia a hard look while processing everything she said. I met Jackal during my senior year of high school and we hit it off right away, hes the complete opposite of me; 6'4, wavy blonde hair, flawless fair skin, muscular and owns the bluest pair of eyes. Why did he choose me out of all the other girls that swooned over him, Ill never know but he did, and I love him, my Jackal, my King. "I could marry him but that would mean I would have to leave my brother and move over to the west side" I say to Gia but she scoffs and gives me a look as if I was crazy. "You say that as if it was a bad thing, I mean leaving the south side, living in a luxurious mansion, being married to one of the most powerful and well respected men in the west side?" "Well in case you haven't noticed Gia, I already live in a mansion and my brother is well respected is almost just as powerful as Jackal" I say as a matter of factually. As if on cue the man the topic of our conversation pulls up next to us in the parking lot. Of course he takes of his helmet and gives me that charming smile accompanied with a wink. I slowly walk over to his bike and wrap my arms around his neck to give him the longest french kiss. When we break away Gia walks over to say hi "How are you pretty ladies doing today?" "We're living Jackal" Gia says "What brings you over here babe?" I say as I play with his goatee "I'm here to pick up Sammy" he says The time is now 2:45 and the students start rolling out of the doors. As we look for Jade we see a nice red corvette pull up next to Jackal's bike only to that it belongs to his ex girlfriend Elle McKinney. She steps out and gives all three of us a smug look. "Still with this prude Jackie, guess ya haven't popped ha cherry yet babe?" "Excuse me bitch don't get slapped? Gia says as she gets in Elle's face. I stand there with Jackal's arm around my waist. "Don t get fucked up on my account Eleanor" is all Jackal says then continues to whisper sweet nothings in my ear like he did before she pulled up. "Yeah fuck her up GiGi!" Jade says as she runs up to us with her best friend Artemis in tow. "Nah she don't want the smoke Geej" Artemis adds then looks over to Jackal and I. "Hey Jackal when you gonna let me get a ride?" The both of us give each other a perplexed look then when Artemis noticed she scoffs and says "On the bike dumb-ass, in your dreams" as she walks away we see her walk up to her boyfriend Aidan Lume who graduated a year before me which makes him two years older than Artemis. We watch them as he grabs her and picks her up for a kiss as she wraps her legs around his torso and he pins her against his silver escalade. By now Elle has left with her younger brother Gregory and Jade and Gia are waiting for me to say goodbye to Jackal. "Ill see you later OK?" I kiss him and he glides his tongue against my lip as I pull away, I cant help but to smile. "Yeah pick me up from Gia's around 9:30?" "Sounds good baby" "I love you" I say as I hop in Gia's car and he blows me a kiss and makes the shape of a heart with his hands in reply.

As 9:30 rolls by Gia's house is filled with high schoolers and even college kids. Most of the people were here to celebrate Jade's birthday while others just came for Gia and for drugs. Gia was a well known drug dealer, which was pretty smart because not only did her father have connects almost everywhere, but she was one of the most beautiful and nicest women I've ever come across which got her pretty far in the business and gained a pretty good clientele. She is also a bad bitch, meaning when it comes to her money, her family or her in general you better come correct, Gia also has never been the type of female to need a man, as long as I've known her which has only been half a year now, I've never seen her worry about a man. "Yo Gia, Ed's here" "Okay tell him to meet me in the pool house" I'm playing a game of pool with Artemis and her boyfriend Aidan when Gia comes to me and tell me to watch the house while she heads out to the back to the pool house for a meeting. I say okay and tell Aidan and Misty ill come back later to play a game. I go to the living room which is consumed with smoke and loud music blasting through the speakers, which is OK I guess since the Sorsas live on a private estate and their parents left Gia in charge while they went on one of their many retreats away from reality. I look at my phone to see Jackal sent me a text two minutes ago saying that he is here, I ask him where and pressed send and he replies within seconds and says " _second bedroom"._ As I head upstairs I hear loud moaning coming from the first bedroom I pass, then suddenly my stomach starts doing flips for some reason, but as I get to the door I freeze just to count backwards in my my head as I open the door. I see Jackal standing by the balcony in Gia's parents room and he turns to look a me and extends his hand for me to take and he pulls me outside on the balcony with him. As we look into the beautiful view of the city I rest my head on his shoulder which is easy because hes leaning over and I'm standing straight. He looks over to me and kisses me gentle before staring at me for a long 45 seconds. "What?" "Nothing I cant look at my beautiful girl?" "No there's something on your mind, tell me" he turns from me to look at the view again then takes a deep breath. "Coyote I'm in love with you, its like you complete me, when we started this thing it wasn't supposed to be like this, me madly in love with you, me needing to be with you every second of the day. When I'm not with you it feels like a part of me is missing, and I hate it. Not knowing where you are or who you're with, maybe could possibly falling outta love with me" he breathes for a second while I take everything he said in. "Jackal I'm yours" he looks at me as if he sees a different version of my face."Coyote" he takes my face into his hands and I freeze as his breath hits my face, spearmint gum. "Spearmint gum" I say out loud. He chuckles and says "what you want some?" "You was chewing spearmint gum the night we met, then when we had our first kiss, and now..." Jackal cant help but chuckle a little "that's my girl, remembering all the little things, something tells me you're going to remember this night too" Coyote looks up with a confused look and asks "Why you say that?" "Because Coyote Giselle Gades, I'm asking you to be my wife….."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, downstairs the party is still in full swing. People were dancing, drinking and playing video games on the main floor while some were doing drugs and gambling downstairs in the basement. It was Gia's house and most of the time she didn't care but if she knew that her younger sister was consuming alcohol with no supervision she would go ape shit. That's what I'm usually here for, to keep an eye out on Jade when Gia cant. As I watch Jade down her sixth shot of Jack Daniels, I grab the pool stick from my boyfriend Aidan and tell him we should wrap the game up. "She'll be fine" he says as he notices Jade's change of behavior since the party started. "I'm just tired babe and besides I think we should call it a night its almost 10:30 and _we_ have practice at 9:00 am tomorrow" I say motioning to me and Jade who is at the karaoke machine choosing the next song to sing. "But its my 17th birthday, like this is an important birthday and all my friends are here to celebrate with me" I look at Jade as if she had three heads. Most of the people here were either Gia's customers or people who just admired Gia. I plop next to my friend Gregory who was preoccupied with his newly wrapped blunt. "There now Misty, take the load off and share this with me" Gregory says as he hands me the blunt, I look over to Aidan to see him talking on the phone with someone with a worried look. I reluctantly take the blunt and bring it to my lips and take a long pull as I let it consume my system, I hear Gia yell something to Jade as she walks in from the back with a man but I cant tell who."Where's Coyote?! I asked her to watch the house and someone broke Corey's Xbox" Gia isn't as mad as she should be if you ask me, but this was the fourth maybe fifth game system Gia has bought her younger brother within two years. "I haven't seen her for a while actually maybe she left" "No she wouldn't leave we haven't cut the cake yet, and she loves ice cream cake" Gia freezes as she instantly regrets her words. "Ice Cream Cake!" Jade pops up from her seat and runs to the kitchen straight to the freezer and sees it. " _Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday Jade_ " in purple incing. Because of her drunk state she opens it with quick speed and grabs a random spoon from the kitchen drawer to dig into the cake. As she puts the spoon full of cake in her mouth she looks over Gia, Gregory and I who are standing in the door frame watching her, "I love you sooo much Giavonna, best sister in the fucking world...holy shit this is good" Gia turns slowly to look at me and I just shrug. "How many shots did she take Artemis?" "About three….maybe four" I say reluctantly. Waiting for Gia to say something, Aidan grabs me from the kitchen and we walk through toward the back of the house to the backyard where the pool is. Once there I ask him whats wrong as we sit on the ledge of the pool to put our feet in. We both look around to see nobody else is out here, just us."You know I love you right?" he asks me while staring deep into my eyes. I'm confused but answer him "Whats wrong Aidan…? "Nothings wrong" he brings his pale hand to my exposed thigh and rubs it up and down gently while hes staring into the water as if in deep thought."I'm going to marry you someday, and you ll move over to the east side with me right? "Of course Aidan" "You know I'm a dangerous man but I can be a great man for you Artemis, if you let me" "Aidan I know our life together will be great, I understand that you do what you do to protect your family and everything you care about...you're already a great man to me" "I have to protect you too, ever since I met you that's all that I wanted to do is protect you." I just stare at him as he takes my face in for a moment. His hands find my curly light brown hair and he pulls on it tightly but with care, and what seems like an eternity of him staring at me making me feel weak like he always does, he moves forward to find his lips on mines. At first hes gentle moving his pink lips at the same unison as mine only to become more erratic to force mine to open to place his tongue in. while our tongues our battling I cant help but to let out a moan as his hand finds his way up my skirt to my panties which are probably soaked by now. He forces my legs to spread wider as his fingers find themselves into my panties on on my clit, he is moaning now as he feels my wetness instantly. "Misty who are you soaked for baby?" "Aidan...I" his fingers are working at a rapid speed around my clit and as one find the entrance to my forbidden fruit is when I'm at a lost for words. "Speak louder baby, let daddy here you..." "I..." its all I can say. "You're so precious baby, I cant wait to make you my wife" I smile as his lips find my neck while his fingers keep going I forget where I am for a second. Leaving his love marks he looks down into my eyes as I find myself coming close and he sees this. He loves it. "Artemis are you out here?!" I freeze but Aidan keeps going and I look at him with a pleading look "I want you to cum first baby" "Artemis!" the voice is getting closer and Aidan growls then stops abruptly and I fix my skirt. "Yeah I'm over here Gia" "Hey can you help me clean up, Coyote ditched me" "Everyone is gone?" "No a few people are still here but they rather play pool than help" I nod my head and Aidan helps me stand up, Gia gives us a weird look before walking back into the house. "I think you should stay over here tonight, I cant take you home I have something to do" Aidan says to me while reading a text he must've got while we were "busy" "Okay is everything OK?" "Yeah" he says while we walk into the house, I walk him to the front door and he leans down to give me a kiss then looks at me for a moment. "Ill see you tomorrow, my future queen" I blush "Okay I love you" "I love you more" he yells back with a the most beautiful smile as he walks backwards to his car. As I walk back into the house I see Gregory in the kitchen throwing trash away and his friend Troy Purny in the living helping Gia fix misplaced items. I go upstairs to check on a sleeping beauty Jade then the other three bedrooms to find them empty. So I go back downstairs to grab a garbage bag and start to clean up the house as well.

FOUR MONTHS LATER…. I open my eyes and Im instantly blinded by the bright ass sun...a lot has changed since Jade's birthday party, including Jade. Jade decided to start dating my ex boyfriend's brother, Kyle Lume. Oh that's right, Aidan…. That piece of shit left me high and dry, the night of the party was the last time I saw him. No call no text no nothing, as if he never existed. I was hurt at first then I was embarrassed, I was 17 years old and was planning on moving in with him once I turned 18 and even thought of marrying him. I was part of the system that was created years before I was even born, it consists of leaders, companions, and protectors. I was set to be Aidan's companion because I chose to be, even though I could easily be considered to be a leader because I am the oldest of my siblings. The oldest siblings are automatically considered leaders, while the younger siblings wont have title until the either become a leader's companion or if the older siblings steps down from leader to become a companion instead the younger sibling will take the title of leader. That's exactly what my dumb ass did when I started dating Aidan, there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to be his companion; his "queen". So the title of leader was passed down to my younger sister, Demetria who just turned 16 two months ago. I was stuck and once I turned 18 I had nowhere to go, unless I became someone's companion which I hated the thought of at this point. I always hoped they would change the rules so that women could be protectors too, I always admired protectors. * _ **Buzzes***_ _*buzzes*_ I look over at my phone to see Jade calling me, which was rare now that she was dating Kyle. "Yeah whats up?" I answer "I'm outside, get dressed, lets go down to the beach"  
she says in a singing voice. I look at the time and roll my eyes "Bitch its 9:32 am" "So what I'm in the mood for some beach volley ball" "I do need the practice I've been slacking" "Exactly, I'm coming up to make a cup of coffee" "Okay the key is in under the fourth brick" I hang up and get from out of bed quickly to hop in the shower. Once I'm done I step out and look myself over in the mirror. I'm not the same girl I was 4 months ago, I dyed my hair a dark burgundy color, I've gotten my nose pierced and gained a few pounds. I hear Jade walking up the stairs as I'm putting on my black shorts with a black tank top and my red bikini underneath. "Were picking up Gregory on the way" she says while plotting herself on my bed almost spilling her coffee "oh shit" "Jade be careful" "Its fine Art" she says as she downs the last bit of it. We head out to the car and I notice something peaking under her top as she lowers herself in the drivers seat. I lower my shades down to get a better look to see it and I cant believe it "Jade are you nuts, did you really get a tramp stamp?" she scoffs and rolls her eyes as we pull into the street "Artemis what are you going to do with that loft?" "Its Demetria's now" I say while scrolling through my phone reading all my missed texts. "Yeah but are you going to stay with her?" "No I'll figure it out" "Artemis shes not even 18 yet...what does she know about living by herself, in that big ass space?" "You'll be surprised" I say, so far I counted 12 missed texts, 3 missed calls while I was asleep, I've grown accustomed to having my phone on vibrate lately. 15 minutes we pull into Gregory's driveway and he comes running out as if he was waiting for us for hours. "When are you going to learn how to answer your cellular device Ms. Chemaro?" he says while jumping into the back seat of Jade's Porsche. "Sorry it was on vibrate" I look back at him and wink "Yeah its always on vibrate" he says as we pull into the street. Moments later we pull into the beach which isn't very crowded today because of the 72 degree weather. The three of us walk onto the boardwalk down to the volleyball net where its already being occupied by some people but we cant tell who. As we get closer Jade stops by a stand to grab a margarita icee and Gregory gets a phone call. While I'm standing there two guys get on line behind Jade and she turns around with a smile and give one of them a hug. I look over and its Drake Utlas, he graduated last year and was Jade's tutor till he left for college. I remember him vaguely and he always had a mesmerizing smile and sweet personality. After hearing them talk for a good ten minutes I notice him look over to me and smiles." Artemis Chemaro right?" I look amazed for a second when he speaks, this man is beautiful "Yes its good to see you too Drake" I smile and he looks me up and own slowly which goes unnoticed by Jade and Gregory as they're too focused on the icee menu. "Ohh pick a flavor already Greg" "There's like 40 flavors and you expect me to chose one?" I look over to them then back to Drake who is still staring at me. I blush then open my mouth to say "Try the raspberry lemonade flavor" "Thank you Misty for being helpful instead of rushing me" he turns to look at the icee person in the booth and tells them the flavor he wants. "So whats brings you to the beach on this chill day?" Drake asks to break the silence between us. "Volleyball duh!" Jade says as she tosses her ball at Drake with one hand while shes holding her icee with the other. "Well are we invited?" Drake's friend asked while he moved away from the icee stand with his icee which I assumed to be cherry. "Sure Jeremy" Jade said. I gasped then look the man over, he couldn't be. As were walking towards the net, I grab Jade and whisper to her asking if that's Jeremy Utlas?. "Um yeah why?" she asks giving me a strange look. I just scoff and brush it off as we get to the net we break into teams, Drake asks me to be on his team while Jade is on Jeremy's. As time goes by during the game me and Drake get to know each other more, he tells me about his family's business which is guns and occasionally drugs. He also asks me why I chose to be a companion rather than a leader and I explain to him the Aidan situation. He gives me a disappointed look but a smile to let me know he understands.

After a good two hours of playing we noticed Gregory went off to talk with a girl from our school and Jeremy and Jade decided to build sandcastles since there were no strong waves coming in today. I'm sitting there looking into the ocean as Drake come up to sit next to me with two icees in his hands. I smile and thank him as he hands me one. "So he left you..with no explanation?" he asks me then looks into the ocean as if he still trying to process it. "It is what it is Drake I've learn to let it go, I learned my lesson, men...well some men are shit" I lick into my icee then look up at him and hes staring at me "I'm sorry, you don't deserve that, you should be a queen, unlike some of the other females around here…." he looks down and finally licks into his icee then makes a disgusted face. I laugh and ask him what flavor it is. "Its pineapple...i think" I laugh and say "Well I could've told you that flavor sucked" he looks at me and suddenly wipes the icee along my face I freeze as he jumps up and runs away. I get up to chase him but hes too quick for me, then he suddenly picks me up and runs into the water with me on shoulder. Before flipping me in he asks me if I can swim and I say no so he puts me down gently "You live on an island, but you cant swim? He looks at me with an are you for real look "I guess I'm a late bloomer huh" as the waves are crashing into us we just stand there looking out into the water.

This goes on for weeks now, me and Drake bonding, connecting, sharing. We continue to talk about each other and what we hope for in the future, one thing that stood out to me the most is when Drake said he wanted a daughter that will grow up to be the first female leader with his family's name. This man is beautiful. He picks me up and we head to the beach almost every day when hes not busy which is almost all the time since hes not a full leader and his brother Jeremy is. One day while playing in the water I go up to play with his curly blonde hair which feels nice when its damped. "Artemis, this may sound crazy but, consider being someones companion when you turn 18 OK?" I give him a confused look, then something clicks "Be mine, my companion..." "Why Drake?" "Were not in love, we haven't made any promises to each other so we cant hurt one another." I look at him while trying to process everything he said. "If I'm your companion the your asking me to be your wife?" The rules also states that if the younger sibling of a leader that is also part of the system marries another person that's in the system, they automatically become eligible for leadership. Was I ready for that, to become someone's queen? After what Aidan did the thought became foreign to me but this is drake, he is no Aidan. "Drake are you sure?" he looks at me and nods. "Yes Drake, ill marry you, ill move over here to the north side, with you" he smiles and we both look out into the ocean thinking about what will come for us in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

"What time are the shipments supposed to arrive?" "Around 7:00 tonight Ed" "Okay I trust you to take care of it, Ill probably be busy with my family all day, ill come back here tomorrow around 7 am sharp" "Alright Ed, tell Erik I said congratulations" "Will do, catch you later". As Edwin left the docks he received a text message from one of his assistants but ignored it because he didn't want any distractions today. He sped over to the west side and made it there just in time to see his younger brother walk across the stage. Edwin couldn't help but smile while hearing Erik's name being called and get his diploma, his younger brother was the complete opposite of him, patient, calm, generous and knew what he wanted to do with his life by the age of 17. As the ceremony closed he scanned the crowd and noticed some of his fellow classmates from class of 2008. which reminded him how different things were back then, both of his parents were alive, he didn't have a body full of ink, his hair was his natural red color and he didn't want any part of the system. As he got older his way of thinking changed for the sake of his younger siblings and his well being, his mother died of natural causes when he was 18 and his father ditched him and his younger siblings when Edwin decided to become a leader five months after his mother's death. "Edwin!" Ed turned around and saw Erik walking up to him with arms opened wide. As Edwin embraced his younger brother with a tight hug he couldn't help but to tear a little which is not normal for Edwin Vuloedi. "Oh stop that now Eddie, you're gonna make me cry too" "I'm just so proud of you man" "Yeah well I never would've made it out of here without you, that's for sure" "Fuck that, that..." Edwin motioned behind him towards the stage "That was all YOU, now lets go celebrate" As the brothers walked back to Edwin's black mercedez they noticed some of Erik's friends." Erik, we need a picture!" Artemis says running up to Erik and grabbing him to join her, and they other friend Gregory. As they took pictures, Edwin was waiting in the car, going through some of his missed texts. Annoyed because most of them were from females that were only meant to be on night stands, he rolled his eyes and turned off his phone without replying to them."Edwin..." Edwin turned to owner of the loud but gentle voice that called to him and smiled. "Well hello Ms. Sorsa, how are things?" Gia walked slowly to the car to open it and lowered herself in the passengers seat without closing the door back."Things are…. you know how things are Ed, where have you been?" "Ahh you missed me?" Ed turned facing her and lifted his right arm around her neck and brought his face closer to her. Gia couldn't help but laugh."Yeah I miss my partner, I need some more of the Ace man, you know my customers love that shit" Gia snaps her neck to look at Ed straight in his eyes. Edwin is a very attractive man and Gia knows this but she would never mix business with pleasure not even for this handsome specimen. "It'll be here soon Gia, and ill be over soon to bring it to you personally." Edwin always found himself mesmerized about Gia, she was different from the women he was used to throwing themselves at him. Gia is also a leader or would others would call, a Queen because she was in fact a Queen at least to Edwin. Gia is one of the few female leaders they had in Delacoste and sometimes Ed regrets not making her his companion before she decided to become leader. "When are you going to be mine Gia?" Gia looked at Ed as if he was crazy then realized he was serious and shook her head. "Edwin…." she said while slowly getting out of the car."We're partners, nothing more, nothing less. Don't you think its best we keep it that way?" Edwin was about to answer her when he saw Erik walking back tot he car with Jade Sorsa in tow. "Hey so this is where you been?" Jade says and gives Gia an annoyed look before glancing over at Edwin who was sitting in the drivers seat looking simple. "Congratulations Jade" Edwin said with a slight nod and Erik hopped in the passengers seat. "Yeah same to you buddy" Gia says to Erik with a pat in his back before walking away with her arm wrapped around Jade's shoulder, without giving Edwin a proper goodbye."So were we going Ed?" Ed looks over to his brother with a devious smile as he gets on to the freeway."We're going to Grummies"

By the time they got to the club called Grummies, it was 6:30 pm and it wasn't very crowded, which Edwin liked. Usually Edwin would come here to get some random fine piece of ass to take home or to have a nice lap dance in the back. The main area was for dancing and drinking and partying while the back was for drugs, business deals, private dances. "Can I get two bottles of Whiskey Fireball and two bottles of Grey goose." Edwin says to the club promoter that night that came over to the booth that Edwin and Erik were sitting at when he noticed them walk in."You're trying to get me fucked up Ed? Erik laughs while unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Something like that, well no if you're a real Vuloedi you shouldn't be a fucking lightweight kid" The bottles came right away and as the night went on, Erik had about three cups of both liquors and danced with about seven different girls. Edwin looked over at his brother and just thought about how he would make a great leader, even though Erik is almost everything that Edwin isn't but he's better. "Is this seat taken?" Ed looks up to see Elle McKinney and rolls his eyes. "Kind of…." "Well fine you don't have to be such an arse" she says as she starts to walk away, Ed feels bad and calls out to her "Wait….I could use the company" he says as he pats a spot next to him. "So what brings you out tonight Ms. McKinney?" Elle glances over at him and smiles as if in deep thought. "I actually have a proposition for you Edwin" she says while gliding her hand along his thigh, he gives her a perplexed look then leans in. "Elle come on we've been there done that and besides you said I couldn't even make you cum" Elle bursts out laughing. "No silly an actual real proposition" "You wanna make a business deal, with me?" Ed says pointing to himself with an are you serious look. "How about this meet me in Welenton next Thursday around 10 am." "No that's out of my territory" "OK bring a protector if you don't feel safe" she says as she hops out of her seat and extends her hand and Ed looks at it for a moment before shaking it. "See you then" she smiles and walks away. The night went on and Edwin decided to snatch Erik up from the dance floor about two hours later and called it a night for the both of them.

The morning after Edwin went to the docks to check on his shipments. As he looked over the boxes he noticed something that nearly sent him to a coma. "Gabe, we're missing a box..." Ed says calmly while his assistant checks over the boxes himself. "There were eight boxes there last night boss" "Well there ain't eight of them here now so somebody better fucking explain to me why the fuck some of my fucking shit ain't fucking here!" Gabe and the other two assistants are silent while Ed starts to move in all of there faces pointing a finger to each one of them he says "If I find out one of you is fucking with my shit behind my back, its off with your fucking heads." Edwin takes a long drag from his cigarette and grabs the boxes to put in the trunk of his car and speeds off leaving the other three men terrified. Furious Edwin bangs on his steering wheel while speeding through town and the only thing that keeps him from going on a killing spree is the thought of one thing….Gia Sorsa. Growing up Edwin was always known for having a short temper and hated the feeling of being pushed over or used, so most people chose to keep their distance from him because most of the time he just came off as mean. Only people that chose to associate themselves with Ed were some of the other leaders, women that wanted to suck his dick and his family. While most of the leaders would call Edwin difficult to work with, Gia Sorsa always stood by him and was the only female leader that could tolerate him, she kept him sane.

Over the next month Edwin found himself keeping closer eye with his shipments and picking them up as soon as they were delivered right away. He was beginning to lose his trust with people and he was completely fine with that. He knew that he needed something, to make sure the missing box incident from last month didn't happen again. As much as he hated the thought he had to do it, to ensure his business was safe and people wouldn't know not to fuck with him again, he needed a protector. The thought came about a few weeks back when he went over to Elle McKinney's house to discuss her proposition for him _"You want me to what?!" Edwin_ _couldn't_ _believe she asked him what_ _she just asked him, him out of all people...to be her partner? "Ed please keep it down Andre is sleeping" "Speaking of Andre,_ _why_ _don't_ _you ask him to be your partner, oh he would love that" Ed says as hes flipping through Elle's yearbook "Because hes my younger brother and if something were to happen to him i'd feel guilty and_ _besides_ _you'd_ _be more fun" Ed looks up to give Elle a fixed look then goes back to flipping through the yearbook. "Can you just think about it Ed?" "Hmm ill try…._ _ah aha_ _there I am!" Elle sits down next to Ed on the couch to see picture of him and Jackal on the bleachers cheesing while wearing the numbers "0_ _8_ _" on both cheeks in blue and gold paint. "_ _Awe_ _was that our last pep rally?" Elle smiles and points to her on the next page posing next to Jackal wearing her cheerleader_ _outfit_ _. "Man those skirts gave you a delicious arse Elle" Elle slaps Ed gently on his shoulder then they flip the page to the_ _superlatives_ _s_ _ection. "Most Likely to Win an Oscar" Edwin bursts out into a loud laugh as Elle rolls her eyes "Oh shut the fuck up Mr…." Elle looks over to the next page,"Most Likely to_ _Be on a Reality Show" "Yeah that was a dumb one I should fuck up everyone that voted for me" Edwin says. "You were so innocent back then, what happened?" Elle asks and Ed looks up at her and says_ _"_ _I became a leader…." "Being a leader_ _isn't_ _so bad..." "So why did you force yourself out of the system?" "Because I_ _wasn't_ _ready and…." Elle pops out of her seat on the couch and starts pacing. "_ _Because_ _I knew Andre_ _would've_ _been a better fit to be leader and he has been.. so far" "Yeah he has but hes also in school to be_ _a surgeon do you really think he has the time or patience to do both?" "My brother is a_ _remarkable_ _man Ed, my whole family is_ _remarkable_ _you should underestimate any of us." "You_ _underestimated_ _yourself when you_ _bitched out_ _decided not to be leader" Elle just looks at Edwin like a deer in headlights. "_ _I'm_ _sorry Elle, lets just drop it_ _OK_ _, I have_ _nt_ _been_ _myself_ _lately and I_ _shouldn't_ _have taken it out on you" Elle goes to her bar area in the den to pour her and_ _E_ _d a drink and comes back to sit next to him. "You wanna talk about it?" "Well...not really but.." Ed looks at her for a_ _moment_ _and sighs. "Some of my shit was stolen and I know it_ _wasn't_ _any of my guys, they_ _don't_ _have the ga_ _l_ _l_ _to fuck with me like that_ _" "_ _You know_ _there's_ _a way to fix that" Elle says before she takes a sip from her drink. "Yeah and whats that?" "Get yourself a protector, maybe even two.." "Fuck no Elle are you nuts?" Ed takes a swig from his drink in disgust from what she said. "_ _Who's_ _going to watch your shit when you cant, you cant be everywhere Ed and you have Erik to think about too, is he still in the system, you cant watch him 24/7 you being a leader and the business that_ _you're_ _in is quiet a dangerous business if you ask me." Ed looks down and is in deep thought, shes right. "Well I_ _wouldn't_ _even know_ _where_ _to look" he says "Well most of the best protectors are taken, Gregory starts his training soon but he wont be finished in time and_ _you'll_ _need one soon." Elle takes a sip from her drink and looks up at Ed with a grin "Would you mind sharing one?" Edwin shakes his head as if he heard the worse news. "No no no you know I_ _don't_ _share" "Listen you want the best and I know who the best is...Alexandre Gades" Ed looks up and he nods slowly "Yeah that guy is the_ _best_ _at what he does….wait" Edwin stares straight the air as if hes been hypnotized. "You expect me to share with JACKAL DEVAINE?"…_

Now hes sitting in his car contemplating on calling his former friend and talking with him about this new business deal he has for him. Edwin and Jackal fell off about two years ago when both of them went to become leaders and formed two different types of businesses, Edwin; illegal businesses and Jackal; legal businesses. Edwin wasn't afraid to take risks while Jackal chose to set a good example for his three younger siblings. Also unlike Edwin, Jackal's parents are both still active in his life especially during his transformation to being a leader, Jackal's father is a well known former leader that stepped down when Jackal took his place, leaving Jackal all of his profitable businesses and connections to helpful sources. Edwin was proud of his former friend but couldn't help but to think that he was a better leader than him, because unlike Jackal, Edwin grew his own businesses on his own and is just as successful as Jackal but wouldn't get he recognition he deserved. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Edwin pulls out his phone and punches in a phone number and waits for the person to answer "Hello Devaine residence" a female answers, Edwin scrunches his face with a confused look "Yes um… is JD in?" its silent for a moment then suddenly a voice answers on the other end "Edwin Vuloedi, what a surprise...long time no hear" Edwin can sense Jackal's smile through the phone. "Yeah man uhh… I was wondering if you would be interested in a little deal" Ed has never been the type to ask a favor but this was Jackal Devaine, his former bets friend JD, things couldn't have changed that much, could it? "Well yeah sure why don't you come over later tonight for dinner, Coyote is whipping up something nice for Sunday dinner" Edwin smiles and nods "Sounds great man what time should I be over?" 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting here at the dinner table and look around, first I see my brother Leo passing the salad bowl to my other brother Scott who sits across from him while telling him about his new position at the police department and Scott calls him a dirty rat in reply. I look over to my beautiful wife who is sitting at the other end of the table from me. She bursts out laughing at Scott's comment to Leo while I see my friend Edwin shaking his head while digging into the lamb stew my amazing wife cooked, "Babe you barely touched your food is everything alright?" I look over to Coyote who is giving me a worried look." Yes darling its delicious, I just let it sit out too long and now its cold." "Well you should've made your plate when you were ready to eat instead of fixing it before everyone else just to put it to the side and wander off to have a stupid little business meeting during family dinner" Jackal and Edwin both look at Scott as he looks at both of them quickly before returning back to his meal. "OK maybe I should go" Ed starts to get up from his seat, "Wait...Ed ignore him hes just a little upset about his class schedule for next year" Jackal says while giving Scott a death stare "Whatever, I'm just tired of taking the same language class for the third year in a row even though I learned the fucking language when I was seven years old, also the special ed classes they put me in, fuck my dyslexia!." Jackal gives Scott a sad look then looks at his wife who gives Jackal a gentle look. "Well I feel like I've been taking the same classes for three years now too and I still don't know how to write in cursive if that makes you feel better Scotty" Coyote adds. "How is Nursing school treating you Coyote?" Leo asks while passing Edwin butter for his cornbread. "Its kicking my arse but you know it'll all be worth it in the end" she says then smiles up at Jackal. "Before I forget, I need a piece." Scott says to Jackal giving him a knowing look. "Well talk about it after dinner..." Jackal says before digging into his cold steak.

As everyone finishes their dinner, Coyote scoops up everyone's plates and bid them farewell. Jackal stands by the front door and gives Edwin a small talk about their deal and Edwin leaves after giving Jackal a firm handshake, which hurts Jackal a little because there was a time they considered each other as brothers and now they say goodbye with a stupid handshake. Then Jackal gives both of his brother a hug and giving Scott a tighter one telling him to keep his head up. Scott tells Jackal he loves him while Jackal takes his gun from underneath his couch cushion and hands it to Scott. "Be careful with this, you know how to use it and please only use it when you need to." Scott gives Jackal an understanding look and nods. "Don't worry Jack this isn't Sammy you're dealing with its me" Scott says with a smile before walking out the front door to his car. "Don't you think Scott is too young to have a gun and live by himself Jack?" Coyote says from the kitchen. "I got my own gun when I turned sixteen and besides Sammy lives there too and Leo lives next door to them" Jackal says as he takes the dishes from his wife one by one as she washes and he dries them. "Hmm I guess, must be nice though, living like an adult when you're a teenage, cant relate though I would be scared to." "Oh stop it woman, I came out fine didn't I?" Jackal says to her with a cheesy smile and picks her up over his shoulder and carries her upstairs to the bedroom. When he drops her on her back on the bed he smiles down at her in awe."I cant believe you're actually my wife" "I cant believe you asked me to be your wife, how did I get so lucky" Coyote says as she pulls herself up to give Jackal a kiss. Jackal then deepens the kiss and lays her back down while hes still on top of her. Jackal slipped his hand underneath Coyotes shirt while still kissing and hears her let out a moan that sends him over the edge. She lowers her hand down towards his crotch and gently gropes his member through his grey sweatpants which causes him to pause for a brief moment to get his thoughts together. He then starts to pull up his wife's shirt and notices shes not wearing a bra."You weren't wearing a bra during dinner?" he asks her with a perplexed look. She shakes her head."Yeah I took it off after everyone left." he continues to raise her shirt up and goes straight for her perky chocolate breasts, as he lets his tongue swirl around her nipple she lets out a small whimper."Jackal take these off" she says as she starts pulling down his sweats. His ocean blue eyes turn a darker shade as his thoughts became filled with lust. Within seconds Jackal rips off his sweats and boxer shorts and throws them to the side and he does the same with Coyote's denim shorts and soaked panties. He looks down at her as she lays completely naked as she stares up at him with her dark brown eyes. He lets out a soft growl when he starts grinding his hard member against his wife's soft, wet folds which drives Coyote crazy. She reaches down to grab his cock and brings it to her wet entrance and he slowly slides himself in making sure she feels all of him. He stays still for a moment once hes inside of her tight warm and wet pussy then starts to pound into her hard and fast, while seeing her breasts bounce with the rhythm of his motions and hearing her scream out loud."Oh fuck..." Jackal closes his eyes while his wife continues to look up at her husband in awe. He always made love to Coyote as if it was the last time he would be able to. Some nights he were gentle and passionate while other nights he would fuck her rough and aggressively. As Jackal continues to pound into his wife he stares down at her to see her already looking up at him, he sees her biting his lip and hears her breathing harder as he feels her walls closing in, hes getting close. Coyotes claws his back and feels her orgasm coming and her husband lifts her legs up on his shoulders so he can get deeper and begins to pound harder into her. "Jackal I'm gonna cum!" her eyes start to roll back as he leans down to her neck and starts licking it circles. Hearing her moan his name and feeling her walls tighten around him sends him straight to his climax and she follows second later. He rolls off of her on his back still trying to catch his breath and looks over at her. Shes staring at the ceiling still trying to catch her breath as well. "Hey babe I have something to tell you" "I love you too Jackal..." she says then turns to give him a smile and a quick peck on his lips. He chuckles and nods his head, "Yes that too but that's not what I want to talk about." Coyotes plops up on her elbows and rests her head on her hands while looking up at her husband eager to find out whats on his mind. "You see..." he then lowers his hand to his wife's bare bottom and starts to rub on it softly while he talks. "I've decided to form an alliance with another leader, for business purposes of course" she gives him a fixed look before nodding slightly. "Okay so who's the leader hun, Jeremy..Corrine..please don't say Kyle…." Jackal shakes his head and looks up tot he ceiling for a second before turning back to his wife. Hes takes a deep breath before saying "No none of them….its Edwin" Coyote stares at her husband for a moment before bursting out laughing. She jumps out of the bed to start to put her pajamas on in front of the mirror. "Very funny babe, you almost had me" she says then turns to Jackal still in bed giving her a straight look. The she realizes hes serious. "Are you fucking kidding me?!. Edwin fucking Vuloedi!" she starts pacing their large bedroom trying to process what her husband just told her. "You don't understand but this is a good thing, besides regardless of what you think of him, hes still my friend" Jackal says to his wife before getting out of the bed to walk over to her while shes still giving him a confused look. She looks up at him then shakes her head. "Why? Why did you decide that it was a good idea to work with that psycho?" "He needed something and I needed something too, we got together and came to an agreement that we both can benefit from." "What Jackal? What could you possibly want from Edwin?" he looks at Coyote for a moment then sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at her still standing in front of him waiting for a response. "I need to open a business by the docks"…..She looks him up and down then nods and sits next to him. "Okay so what did he want?" "A protector...so I'm sharing ours." Coyote gasps then lays back onto the bed and closes her eyes. "MY BROTHER….YOU WANT TO SHARE MY BROTHER WITH EDWIN?!"

Even though his wife thought it was a crazy idea, it turned out to be a brilliant idea. Three months have passed since Edwin and Jackal decided to become partners and everything went pretty well, Jackal opened two bars by the docks while Alex agreed to being Edwin's protector as well as Jackals, of course he would agree Edwin offered double of what Jackal was already paying him. "I need you to pick up the some stuff by the docks around 8 pm tonight." Edwin and Alex were walking out of Jackal's new bar that he opened up about a month ago which was ten minutes away from where Edwin lived. "Okay sure and I assume you want me to bring them to your house, in your shed right?" Alex answers while texting Jackal that he was going to be busy tonight because of the job Ed gave him. "Yeah straight to the shed or is Erik is home you can leave it with him" "Okay ill let you know if anything fishy shit comes about." "Thanks Alex." As Alex was getting into his car he noticed Gia pulling up next to them outside of the bar. As she gets out shes looking directly at Edwin until her eyes land on Alex and give them both a confused look. "What are you doing here Lex?" Gia asks and they see her little sister Jade hop out of the passenger seat and head straight into the bar without looking at either men. "I work here Ms. Sorsa, may I ask what are you doing?" "I'm supposed to be having a business, meeting with my partner" Gia says while giving Edwin a death glare. Noticing the look she was giving Edwin, Alex started to feel uncomfortable so he continued to get into his car like he was doing before she pulled up."Hey hey now no problem here I was just on my way, it was nice to see you Gia" as Alex closed the door he gave Gia a wink and blew her a kiss which only she was able to see because Edwin was still standing on the sidewalk behind Alex's car. When Alex drove off Gia walked over to Edwin and asked what that was all about. "He works for me now, hes my protector" Gia froze after hearing what Edwin had just told her. "Are you serious? Why him?" she asked as they started walking into the crowded bar, people turned to stare at them in awe. Gia and Edwin were used to the stares and special treatment because not only were they two of the most powerful leaders in Delacoste but they were both extremely good looking. They take a seat at the back of the bar and both glance over to Jade who is standing by the karaoke machine talking to a guy name Roman who graduated with her. "Because I needed a protector and hes great at what he does, I respect him and trust him so I thought why not him" Gia just looks at Ed for a long second "Besides Gia you should be happy, now our shipments are being _extra_ taken care of." She scoffs and the bartender brings over a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses as the two of them start to discuss some new business deals.

" _I cant_ _believe_ _you're about to go pick out your ring….Shit I still cant believe_ _you're_ _really_ _getting_ _married!" "Ugh I know and I just hope everything goes well for us, I mean were great friends and I_ _don't_ _want anything bad to happen to our friendship." "_ _D_ _o you love him?" "No Jade I told you this numerous times!" "_ _W_ _ell things could change I mean look at_ _C_ _oyote and_ _J_ _ackal, they were only together for three_ _months_ _before they got married and_ _they're_ _soooo in love" "Well_ _that's_ _the thing, Drake and I_ _aren't_ _in love we're in an agreement" "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" "_ _We're_ _doing this to help_ _each other_ _" "_ _OK_ _I'm_ _confused" "_ _That's_ _a shock, okay so Drake_ _isn't_ _the oldest of his siblings_ _so you know_ _hes not a leader_ _Jeremy_ _is, but marrying someone else in the system, me, makes him a leader and me a companion" "Wow_ _y'all_ _done beat the system,_ _congratulations_ _!" "Oh shut it. Artemis hears Jade laugh over the phone. The two friends have been talking for hours about Artemis and her marriage to Drake Utlas, that the two had been planning for months now. "So who decided to have the wedding in October I mean_ _that's_ _really not a great month to have a wedding." "Why you say that, did you become a wedding expert over_ _night_ _?" "No its just October is so blaaaah" "Well Drake thought October would be perfect because all his siblings will be here by then and so will mine." "Well I cant wait even though the month sucks,_ _you're_ _going to look beautiful, ugh I cant_ _wait_ _for my wedding."_ Gia walks into Jade's room and motions for her to hang up. _"_ _Um_ _Artemis I gotta go,_ _pick out the biggest ring and_ _ill call you later." "_ _Hahaha_ _Okay ta ta."_ Artemis says and hangs up. "What do you want Gia?" "I need you to help with the greenhouse today, we're low on staff." "Then hire new people..." Jade says while she sits still on her bed looking at her sister with a rude look. Gia stands in the door frame with a pleading look. "Please Jade just do me this one favor, ill let you go on a run with me" Jade pops up and smiles while walking towards the door where Gia is still standing. "Why of course ill help you at the greenhouse today sis." Jade says and walks down the stairs to Gia's car, Gia rolls her eyes then walks down to the car to join her sister and once in the car they drive off.

Hours later, Jackal is driving through Welenton after picking up his younger brother Sammy from his friend, Seven's house. "So are you ready for senior year?" "Fuck no Jack, I'm sick of this shit I'm ready to be a protector and just forget about school and just go on with my life." Sammy says while looking out the window. "You don't want to do anything else? I mean you can still train to be a protector but maybe look in to other things, its always good to have options" "Easy for you to say Jackal you're great at everything." "I'm not, but if I am then you should be too...we have the same blood running through our veins." As they come to a red light Jackal looks over at his brother and pats his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Sam….you're life will be fine and it will get better, I promise." Sam looks at his older brother and nods his head. The light turns green and Jackal's phone starts ringing as he starts driving again and he motions for Sam to take it out his pocket and answer it. "Hello….yeah we..wait what? OK man you gotta sloooww down." Jackal gives his brother a quick glance then looks back to the road. "Hold on when? Oh shit...yeah we're on our way." Sammy ends the call and looks over at his brother who's already staring at him. "Someone shot up both of your bars by the docks….."


	5. Chapter 5

The sirens are loud, I hear people yelling and crying. What happened? Tonight was a great night by the docks, I came down because Edwin asked me to. He made up his mind about my deal for him about two months ago and we have gotten closer since. So earlier tonight he announced our marriage to everyone at the new bar that just opened in his area. Some people were happy for us while others turned the other way. It was the day that I decided to get out of the system four years is when everyone thought differently about me. I was eighteen years old and was finishing up my first year in college, but being the oldest of my siblings it was frown upon to not be part of the system. I still owned territory because of my younger brother, Andre who decided to share some of his companies and estates with me. When I finished tech school, Andre was starting his third year in medical school, which is why he decided to allow me to help him with some of his leadership duties. It was also his way of saying thank you for passing down my leadership rights to him, also in order to have access to my . So I had him and my future husband, Edwin.

"Elle…...Elle….Eleanor!" I look up at my brother still in shock not being able to register everything that just happened. "Elle let me check you, are you OK?" "I'm fine..." I say standing up from the curb I was sitting on for the passed twenty minutes. " Two people have been shot Elle…."Andre looks down for a second before returning his gaze to me. "Why?." " I don't know, what makes you think I would know anything about this?" "Well because hes your fiance….this criminal is your fiance." "Don't call him that, he had nothing to do with this!" I'm angry, not because my brother and I almost die tonight but because my brother was right about the man that was going to be my husband. I start to shake my head and walk towards Ed's car where hes sitting on the phone with his brother Erik sitting on the hood of his car talking to some girl. "Look Elle…." I turn to see my brother behind me with a pleading look "I'm sorry, but what if he did ave something to do with this? You deserve better than this life and I cant fucking lose you." I lift my right hand to my brother's cheek and just stare at him. I shake my head and give him a hug while tears start streaming down my face. "Elle!" I break away from my brother and turn around to look at Edwin motioning for me to come over to him, and I take my brothers hand and wipe my tears away with my other hand and I start walking to Edwin. Once we get to the car, Edwin gives Andre a slight nod and Andre just looks away. "I'm going to meet up with Jackal in a few why don't you go home and get some rest I'll meet up with you tomorrow." "Meet up?" I ask confused "Yeah we need to talk about some things OK." I glance over at Erik who is hugging the same girl he was talking to earlier then look back at Ed and give him a nod. Edwin pulls me in for a hug. "Do you know who were the people that go shot?" I ask. Ed gives me a fixed look. "Yeah…..it was….

 **Four Hours Earlier**

"Demetria!" Demetria peeks her head out of her window and sees him. Erik Vuloedi, sex on legs, finest man on the planet, the man of her dreams. "What are you doing here?" she asks nonchalantly. "Invite me in?" he says looking up at her as if she was some goddess, to him she was. "What the fuck, why are you on some vampire shit?" she laughs and he shakes his head while looking at the driveway and noticed no cars were there. "Where's your sister?" "Drake took her out to look for a ring." Erik nods his head then looks back up at her. He wanted her, he licks his lips then start to move towards the front door, "What are you doing?" Demetria asks with a confused look. "I'm going to knock on the door, maybe even ring the fucking doorbell but all I know is imma keep knocking and ringing until your fine ass comes down and let me in." Demetria just freezes then nods her head and disappears from Erik's sight. Twenty seconds later he sees the door open and her standing behind it. He walks up to the door and stops for a second until she opens it wider for him to come in. Once inside he sits on the sofa and looks up to see her standing there after closing the front door. Shes wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts and a grey tank top and he can tell she isn't wearing a bra because her nipples are hard and poking through her top. She has her curly light brown hair tied up in a bandanna and isn't wearing her glasses. He pats the empty seat next to him on the couch and when she sits down he just stares at her. Making her feel weak and aroused at the same time she clears her throat. "So whats up Erik?" "I came over to ask you something, something important." he says while putting his hand into hers. Erik was never aggressive with Demetria, he realized he liked her last year when he went to her sister Artemis's engagement party. _Demetria was sitting in the far corner with her friend Jace and they looked bored, so he went over to talk to them. "Hey are you friends with Drake or Artemis?" The two girls turn their heads to see a_ _handsome_ _man with the bluest eyes and perfect hair looking down at them. "Artemis I_ _guess.." the brown skin girl answers with a small chuckle while the blonde girl just shakes her head and smiles a little. "Well_ _I'm_ _Erik." Erik says while extending his hand_ _down_ _to the girl with the gorgeous_ _brown_ _skin and the most_ _amazing_ _eyes hes_ _ever_ _seen. She was younger than him but he was still_ _intrigued_ _for some_ _reason_ _, she kept showing off her innocent but_ _devilish_ _smile._ _"_ _I'm_ _Demetria." she says and takes his hand and gasps when he lifts her hand to his lips_ _while_ _staring deeply in her eyes. "Well what do we have here?" the three of them look up to see Artemis behind Erik wearing a hunter green gown with her hands on her hips. Erik quickly drops Demetria's hand and turn around to look at Artemis. "Just making new friends, your majesty." Erik says with a grin."Uh huh cut that shit out Vuloedi, besides_ _I'm_ _not the only "your majesty" over here." Artemis says while nodding towards Demetria, Erik just stands there confused and Artemis notices. "Ugh really Erik? This is my_ _little_ _sis_ _ter Demetria….. and you call yourself my_ _friend._ _" Artemis says shaking her head while walking away. Erik looks back down at the two girls while the blonde is sipping her drink waving at someone to come over , Demetria gives Erik a wink before standing up to head upstairs._ "Well ask me already..." "Would you like to be my date tonight? My brother is announcing something huge and I want you to be by my side." Demetria stares at him for moment. "You can ask any girl you want Erik I don't understand..." I don't want any fucking girl, I want you." he says then quickly looks down at her lips. She nervously looks down at his as he starts to lean in but she back away. "Okay sure Erik, what should I wear and what time should I be ready?" he looks at her then stands up, allowing her to get a good view of his impressive print through his grey sweatpants. " Be ready by seven thirty and wear something…..red." She stands up next to him and looks at him before moving to the front door. He walks behind her slowly like a predator about to attack his prey. When he walks out of the door he leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek and give her chin a tap before heading to his car. She just looks at him as he pulls off in awe. She couldn't give into that easily, she knew he'd expect her to because she probably came off as young and naive but she wasn't, she wasn't the one. She caught herself in deep though when he looked down at her watch and realized she only had two hours to get ready. "Fuck." she said as she closed the door and ran up the stairs.

 **Three Hours Later**

"I'm glad you're having fun, Ms. Chemaro." Erik says while standing next to his date in the far corner of the bar. She was sipping on a soda and didn't move from that spot since they arrived thirty minutes ago. " Oh shut up Erik, you know I don't know any of these people." they both look around and he realizes that shes the youngest person at the party. If Erik had known it was actually an engagement party he wouldn't have brought Demetria. He didn't want to have her around his brother's new fiance and her weird family, also around his brother's partners and friends. He loved his brother but wasn't very fond of the company his brother kept. "C'mon." he said and pat Demetria's back for her to get up. He took her hand and led her tot he the back of the bar which turned into the boardwalk. They stood there looking into the dark water talking about random stuff, cracking jokes and she told him her plans for when she becomes leader. He loved listening to her talk about her future and she was shocked she even told him, she wasn't very good at talking about herself but when it was Erik she felt more than conformable. "Thank you Erik, for inviting me even know you didn't have to. My sister is always telling me to get out of the house but I never have a reason to." "Its nothing Demetria like I told you earlier, I wouldn't have wanted to be here with anyone but you." He leans in closer to her and she wraps her arm around his and nuzzles into his shoulder as he kisses her hair. They stay like that for a few moments just thinking, thinking about them...together. Suddenly they here gunshots from inside of the bar then screams after it. Erik quickly pulled out his gun from the back of his pants and puts Demetria behind him with his other hand. After a moment of silence they move slowly to the back of the door which was still opened from earlier when the two walked out into the boardwalk. Demetria grabs him tighter than she was before and he turns to her and grabs her face. "I need you to run down the boardwalk and just keep running, don't wait for me." "No Erik stop it don't..." "Please Demetria just go! Ill catch up to you just run, here take off your shoes if you have to." they were speaking to each other as low as they could before Erik started pushing Demetria away so she can run away. She looks at him with tears spurring out of her eyes and turns towards the other end of the boardwalk and runs off. Still with the gun in his hand and standing behind the back door to the bar Erik slowly maneuvers his way into the bar. He looks around and feels like hes about to pass out, he sees bodies on the floor and hear people crying and scared looks on their faces then he spots his brother coming up from behind the bar with his gun ready for aim. "They left." Erik turns to look at Alexandre who comes from the front of the bar sweating and out of breath. "There were three of them, I was able to shoot one and hes not going to make it. They were all too fast man." Erik walks around the bar slowly trying not to step on anybody, the scene was horrible. People were crying, holding each other while others were sitting there still in shock. Edwin walks from behind the bar over to Alexandre and Erik who began helping people up. "I'm calling the cops." Elle says after peeking up from behind the bar. As soon as she unlocks her phone they hear sirens. Then Erik knew instantly it was Demetria, she made it to somewhere safe and was able to call the cops. He let out a deep breath and caught the sight of something that made his stomach turn. He walked over to the karaoke machine and bent down. He grabbed the girl's hand while she was laying there holding her side holding on to her life. "You're going to pull through, just hold on you'll be taken care of soon." She just looked up at him tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you but you'll get through this I promise." He didn't know who she was but she was dying in front of him and he couldn't let her die at least not alone.

 **Present**

"…...Cassie Dawes, and William Payne." Elle just stares at Ed for a moment then nods her head. "Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess." she says as she starts to walk away with her brother behind her. "You know what, I'll probably be over later tonight Elle...if that's OK?" she turns to look back at him and smiles softly and nods. When she walks away Edwin whispers something to his brother and gives Demetria a sorry look then hops in his car and drives off. Erik is left there with Demetria who is staring at him, he grabs her hand and they start walking to his car. The two stayed quiet the whole time they get into the car and when he goes to put the key in the ignition she grabs his hand lightly. He looks up at her and she sees his eyes start to water and he looks away. While staring out of the window he takes a deep breath. "Demetria, I saw a girl tonight, she was shot in her stomach. She was just laying there, dying and all I could think about was what if you caught that bullet instead." He closes his eyes and takes her hand to squeeze it tightly. "I couldn't...I couldn't think about anything else but you everything I saw tonight, everything that happened didn't mean shit to me, only the fact that you were okay. Its selfish I know but I couldn't help it and I'm not sorry for it. I fucking hate my brother for this shit!" Demetria shakes her head and starts to talk but Erik yells over her small voice. "No no no you could've fucking died tonight and I wouldn't be able to live with myself, or forgive my brother." he looks up at her to see her crying, he wipes away the tear coming from her left eye and stares into her mint green eyes. After what seems like forever he leans in and kisses her full lips. At first hes gentle but then begins to be rough and she loves it. When she lets out a moan he stops and pulls away for some reason. Her phone starts to ring and she answers it. Erik can hear yelling from the other line and can guess that its her older sister. Demetria gives her sister a few yes and no answers then hangs up. She looks up at Erik and he gives her a soft smile. "Better get the princess home then yeah?" he says then starts the car and drives off.


	6. Chapter 6

"I must say Jeremy, I'm very disappointed." Corrine said while flipping through a magazine that she picked up from the table. "Excuse me?" "I said I'm very disappointed…." She looks up from the magazine to throw him a quick glance and then quickly turn to face his younger brother who is sitting on the couch opposite of her. "Look Corrine, I have no idea what you're talking about so why don't you explained with more than five words unless that's asking for too much." Jeremy says with smile as he starts pouring a glass of what appears to be white wine. "I'm talking about the little stunt you did at the docks a few months ago, you know the stunt that almost killed two innocent people." Jeremy lifts his head up slightly then turns to look at his younger brother who is sitting on the couch with a confused but hurt look. "Can you believe this crazy bitch Drake? Coming to our home, at eight in the fucking morning, unannounced and she have the nerve to accuse me of shit that I had nothing to do with." Jeremy walks from around the gray marble bar and begins to stalk over to Corrine who is still sitting with her legs crossed shaking her head at him. She stands up to face Jeremy, he stands at 6'1 towering her smaller 5'6 frame. Still with an amused look he shakes his head and turns to walk away, Corrine suddenly grabs his arm and he snaps his neck to look back at her. "You can lie all the fuck you want but I know it was you, and I'm just asking you to be more fucking careful next time." Jeremy sucks his teeth. "I swear...you are the most frustrating person I've ever met...delusional too. You do realize I have nothing to gain from sabotaging Edwin Vuloedi!" "Is that right? Hes taken most of your customers, he took your precious protector, hell hes even marrying your hacker!" Jeremy just stares at her then rolls his eyes and falls back onto the couch she was just sitting on. "Look Rinny, I still have more than enough customers, my businesses are still booming, Alexandre is still my protector until his brother graduates from the academy and hacker? What on earth would I need a hacker for? I'm my own hacker babes." "You know what, fine don't admit you fucked up once in your life, just know that my brother was there and if anything were to happen to him I swear on every fucking thing that I love it would've been your head on a pitchfork." Corrine says while pointing her finger down at Jeremy who is staring at her with an unreadable look. Corrine then backs away towards the front door without giving Drake a last look she turns around and walks out. Still sitting on the couch opposite of older brother, Drake just stares at Jeremy with a sad look. "You don't believe her do you?" Jeremy asks with a slight grin still looking at the door Corrine walked out of a few seconds ago. "She made some interesting points but I don't even care….not now all I care about is sleep." Drake pops up from the couch and goes to stand in front of his brother. Jeremy looks up at him and Drake bends down to give him a hug which threw Jeremy off guard. Drake then turns to walk towards the stairs but stops and looks back at his brother. "You do know that Cassie was on the brink of death right?" Jeremy looks up at his brother with a pitiful face and when Drake caught the look he wanted he turned back and headed up the stairs.

When Corrine walks into her home she notices how quiet it is, she glances at the clock on the wall and sees that its 8:30 am. Everyone should be downstairs soon for breakfast. She checks the kitchen to see that its empty, she preheats the oven and walks over to open up the fridge, she pulls out bacon, eggs, and some left over waffle batter from the day before. She places five bacon strips on a pan and cracks four eggs into a bowl. She hears footsteps from the stairs and turns around to see her younger sister Jace walk into the kitchen still in her pajamas. Jace washes her hands at the sink without looking at Corrine since shes been in the kitchen, she adds two more bacon strips onto the pan and sticks it into the oven. Corrine gives Jace a confused look which that Jace notices when she finally looks up at her sister. "Corey is coming over for breakfast...is that okay?" Jace starts up the waffle iron and looks up still waiting for Corrine's response. Corrine gives her sister a gentle smile and nods her head. Jace returns a smile and reaches into the cabinet above the stove and pulls out the seasonings for the eggs while Corrine pours some of the batter into the waffle iron. The two sisters continue to prepare breakfast while talking about Jace's prom ideas and her plans for the summer. "What color are you wearing?" Corrine asks her sister with excitement. Jace continues to whisk the egg batter in the bowl and looks up to the ceiling as if in deep thought. "Well… I was thinking blue but then Demetria suggested that we all should match...which would mean I would have to wear purple since shes the only one out of the three of us that has her dress already. But Corey says I look great in yellow. Jace says with a huge smile. "Yes I do agree with him on that, yellow really is your color...it has been ever since you were a babe." "What color did you wear to your prom?" Jace asks realizing shes never asked her older sister about her prom before. "Oh um...I didn't go to my prom." Corrine says not looking at her sister because she is too busy taking out the ready waffles from the waffle iron and replaces them with some more batter. "Are you serious?! Why not? And don't say because you didn't have a date because fuck all that nobody goes to prom with dates anymore they go with their friends, to have fun." Corrine nods her head then looks at her sister who is pouring the egg batter onto the skillet. "You're right but I couldn't go...I was planning on going, had a beautiful blue gown and everything. My makeup looked amazing oh my goodness I did such a great job that day." Corrine says as she closes her eyes for a moment to take in the memory. "But something happened that night and I had to go to the hospital instead." Corrine looks at her sister who is giving her a fixed look and Corrine smiles softly and goes to pull the bacon out of the oven. Jace who is still staring at her sister suddenly realizes what Corrine was talking about. Jace lets out a soft gasp and turn back to the eggs to flip them with a spatula. Jace starts to regret asking her sister about her prom and her eyes start to water a little. Corrine takes out the freshly baked waffles out of the waffle iron and adds them to the platter with the rest of the waffles she previously made with the bacon strips on another platter. Corrine looks over at the sister who is flipping the eggs and walks over to her and pats her back gently. "Why don't you scramble them?" Corrine says over Jace's shoulder and gives her a quick kiss over the cheek which causes Jace to smile a little.

 **Knock** **knock** **knock…**. "What?!" Cole says from the other side of his bedroom door. "Corey's here!" Cole goes down to sniff up the rest of his three lines of the white powdered substance and rubs his his nose rapidly after consuming the powerful drug. "Okay I'm coming….give me like…. five minutes man… actually four minutes OK." "Corey said he'll wait for you in the tree house." Cole lays there for a moment with his eyes closed just allowing random thoughts to run through his mind….wild thoughts...lonely thoughts….fake thoughts..."Okay!" Cole says suddenly still up on his everlasting high. That's what Ace did…. It was everlasting. Cole jumps out of his bed and goes over to his full length mirror. He looks at himself up and down at his bare naked form, he notices a purplish mark on his rib cage but he feels no pain there. He goes up to touch his new nose piercing that healed about a week ago. His sandy blonde hair that went passed his ears was very messy and he couldn't decide whether to gel it up or put it in a man bun. Cole walks over to his dresser and opens up the top drawer then pulls out a pair of khaki shorts and pair of grey socks and green boxers from the smaller drawer bellow it. He walks over to the mirror and as he pulls on his boxers then shorts he notices another purplish bruise on his right thigh, and still feels no pain. He looks up at his face into the mirror and sees his dark blue eyes which are normally sky blue, still on his high he manages to get dressed and tries to fix his hair with a scrunchy his ex girlfriend probably left months ago. Satisfied with his appearance he grabs his cellphone from his bed, walks out of his bedroom and goes down the stairs. There he is greeted by his older brother Jeremy who is watching a star wars movie in the main living room. "Which one is this?" Cole says while walking over to the patio door that leads to the backyard. "Episode V." "Ahh yes the best one, the one with the elephant machines." Jeremy scoffs while shaking his head at his brother's comment. Before Cole stepped out into the backyard he turns to look at his brother who's sitting on the couch with his back is facing him. "Yo where were you this morning...i went to your room to ask if you wanted breakfast and you weren't there." Jeremy sighs then turns around slightly to look at his younger brother who is waiting for an answer. "So around 7 am, I received a text from Drake saying that Corrine Purny decided to drop by looking for me." Cole stares at Jeremy for a moment before busting out laughing. Jeremy shakes his head and continues. "Yes….so I speed over there at 7 something in the morning because you know we cant keep our queen waiting." "You know all you have to do it tell her where you live now instead of her going to our old house for no reason I mean hell, its literally on the other side of town. Shes going to be pissed when she finds out we only live ten minutes away from her." Jeremy gives his brother a quick grin. "See that just shows you that she doesn't know how to run a tight ship, she doesn't even know that her ex boyfriend moved into her territory a year ago." "Technically its not just hers though is it?" Cole says with a grin. Jeremy throws the same grin back to him. "You damn right little bro...its mines too." Cole laughs and turns to walk into the back. After he closes the back patio door he stands still and lets the warm air consume his exposed upper body. After moments of standing still he walks over to his tree house and climbs up the ladder and walks in. Corey is sitting in the far corner on a bean bag chair scrolling through his phone. "Sup man?" Cole says as he walks over to his friend. The tree house isn't that spacious, its about twenty feet tall and thirty feet wide, it can hold about five people at once. Corey and Cole decided to build it a few months after Cole and Jeremy moved there and has become their chill out spot ever since. Corey looks up from his phone to see Cole and shakes his head with a slight smile. "Still doing that shit huh?" "What?..." "Man your eyes are ten shades darker than its normal color and your skin is dry as shit." Cole looks at Corey with a confused look. "Its 94 degrees out man!." Corey says with a humourous tone Cole scoffs and shakes his head. He lays down with his hands behind his head and looks up at the roof where there is a window that shows some of the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. "I cant believe Jeremy didn't notice...I love your brother but I swear that man is oblivious 94% of the time." "Anyways….whats up Corey? Hows life treating you? Hows your family? Hows your mum?" Cole says trying to change the subject. "OK Cole…..so I came over because I found a way we can make some good money this summer." Cole looks up with an intrigued look. "Hmm hmm and it could be permanent too if all goes well." "Keep talking." "Okay so you know how my sister is tight with Ed right?" Cole nods his head slowly. "Well Ed convinced Jackal to sell Gia one of his businesses in Cambry." Cole raises his eyebrows. "My sister has no clue what to do with it, the idea she had turned to complete shit, especially after the shootout that happened at the docks back in March. So shes thinking about giving it to me….now you know me, if I'm eating, everybody eats and you're my boy so whats up... are you down?" Cole brings his thumb and pointer finger to his chin as if in deep thought then looks over at Corey and throws him a smile and nods his head. Corey lifts his hand and Cole throws his hand into Corey's for a handshake in agreement. "Shit man, what happened?" Corey asked pointing to the side of Cole's stomach. "I fell off my bike the other night." Cole said after quickly thinking up a false story about the bruise that seemed to appeared on his body from nowhere. "Damn man, well we should meet up tomorrow to discuss this opportunity some more." "Gotcha...where you going? You just got here no video games?" Cole asks Corey with a surprised look as Corey heads out of the tree house. "Yeah because I'm in the mood to beat your ass for the 100th time. But not today Cole, my girl invited me over for breakfast and I'm running late waiting for your druggie ass." Cole rolls his eyes and walks over to his game console to turn it on. "Sure whatever, see you later Romeo!" Cole says with a slight wave. "Ha! See ya Downey Jr.! Corey yells while climbing down the ladder.


End file.
